


first period

by millies_menagerie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Birth Control, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Menstruation, No Pregnancy, Red Wings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millies_menagerie/pseuds/millies_menagerie
Summary: Rey's first period should be exciting for her, but her brother is treating her differently and she's worried that he doesn't love her any more. Is she getting too old for him? Or is there something else going on?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	first period

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> Fic prompted by [this Tweet](https://twitter.com/RandomCAHBot/status/1324394734392139776?s=20): Why won't you make love to me anymore? Is it my first period?
> 
> This is for Persimonne, who likes gross things. I hope you like this!
> 
> Be aware that this fic includes extreme underage, sibling incest, age difference, and menstrual blood kink. Rey is 13, and Ben is ten years older and they've been sexual together for about two years before this story takes place. There are discussions of pregnancy although nobody gets pregnant. If this doesn't sound like something you'd like please close the tab and pick something else to read!
> 
> I haven't written anything quite like this before, please let me know if there's anything here that I need to tag.

Rey is pushing thick, creamy eggs across the pan and listening to news on the local radio station when her brother, Ben, walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He's just showered, and his hair is damp, long and thick, tips of it tracing wetness over the shoulders of his dark tee shirt. He smells good, fresh, like soap and pine trees.

"Good morning!" She says, doing her best to sound jolly despite the knot that's been sitting in her tummy for the past couple of days. The knot had developed alongside sharp cramps, the ugly stepsister of the orgasms that Ben draws out of her in the dark of night. Not since the cramps started though - along with the blood. Her menses, Ben called it. Her period. She knew it was coming, her brother had talked to her about it over the summer, when her chest began to bud under her nipples, sore in their own way but also sensitive in a good way, the way he touched them. She was _becoming a woman_ and she thought that was good, but then the blood had come and Ben had become _weird_ , not looking at her, barely talking to her, and certainly not coming to her room at night to tuck her in. Maybe he just thinks blood is gross; she wouldn't blame him, she thinks so too, but maybe there's more to it than that. She's always been his _baby sister_ and maybe that's how he likes her; maybe he wants her to stay that way, and he won't love her anymore if she bleeds, if she grows more hair between her legs, if her hips get wide and she keeps getting taller.

The cramps seem to have faded after four days, at least, but they've just left her alone with the dripping of blood from between her legs, and that uncomfortable knot in her tummy; the certainty that her big brother doesn't want her like that any more.

"Morning," Ben replies, his voice rough like gravel, the way it always is first thing in the morning. He pulls a can of coke out of the fridge and then comes to stand next to her, drapes his arm across her shoulder and presses a kiss on the top of her head. She leans against him, absorbs his warmth, takes strength from it. "Eggs? What's the occasion?" Scrambled eggs are his favorite, and they're usually a weekend treat, dry cereal with milk being their regular school day routine, but Rey's been feeling bad and would do just about anything to make Ben happy, to make him look at her like he usually does, so she figured a special breakfast wouldn't hurt.

"Thursday?" She says, a joke, and glances up at him quickly before bringing her attention back to the pan, afraid to look him in the eye. He doesn't say anything, but opens the can and takes a gulp. He used to drink coffee in the morning, but then the coffeemaker broke and he switched to Coke. Rey drinks orange juice with her breakfast; Ben insists she's too young to get addicted to morning caffeine. She rankles under his protectiveness, his constant reminders that she's a kid and thus needs taking care of, but she doesn't even like Coke, so orange juice it is. She's saving up her pocket money to surprise him with a new coffee maker for Christmas, but that's a few months off still and she's not even sure she'll be able to afford it then.

Rey turns off the burner and Ben moves so she can plate the food, a slice of toast alongside each pile of yellow, moist eggs. They sit together and eat quickly; Rey has a bus to catch, and Ben needs to get over to the college campus so he can study in the library before his first class.

"Did you remember to pack your report?" Ben asks her as he takes their plates to the sink, rinsing them off before placing them in the dish washer.

"Yes," she answers, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and heading into the front hall to put on her shoes. "And my math homework."

"Pads?" Rey freezes, and the knot in her tummy turns cold.

"I have pads," she says, and she stands still while he walks up behind her, takes her by the shoulder and turns her around. She stares into his chest for a moment before raising her eyes to his face. She's tall for her age, the tallest person in the entire seventh grade by a couple of inches, but her brother towers over her. He's even taller than Mr Hux, her homeroom teacher, and she knows that he's over six feet tall. She has to strain her head back to look Ben in the face. He looks back at her, not smiling, but there's a kind of soft look on his face that encourages her cold knot to warm and open, just a bit. He reaches up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Without thinking she parts her lips and tilts her head, just so, inviting him to kiss her. He glances down at her mouth, then back into her eyes. He swallows. He doesn't kiss her.

"How are you feeling? Are you still..." but instead of finishing his question with words, he lowers his hand that isn't holding the Coke and presses against his own stomach, low, just above where she knows his penis rests, coiled between his legs like a sleeping snake.

"Cramps are better," she shrugs, lowering her eyes and turning back into the front hall, looking around for her shoes. She has a few pairs, and she'll wear her Vans today. They're black with pink and white checkerboard on the sides, and they'll look nice with her black skirt and pink tee shirt. She's wearing cute pink panties, too, ones that Ben bought for her and that she modeled for him in his bedroom. She's not wearing a bra, although she has a few; she doesn't really need one.

"Good," he says. He leans against the doorway, crosses his feet at the ankles and takes a sip from the can of pop. He watches her tie her shoes, and when she stands up he says, "Oh!" As though he's just remembered something, but she knows he's been thinking this whole time. She pauses, hand on the doorknob, and looks back at him. "I have an appointment this afternoon," he says.

"With your advisor?" Ben lost a year when he transferred to the local college two years before, when their parents were killed in a car accident and he decided to come back and live at home with Rey, be her legal guardian. They hadn't really been close when Rey was growing up, he was ten years older and didn't pay much attention to her, but in the time he'd been caring for her he hadn't said or done anything to suggest he resented her. To the contrary; he has always made her feel very loved indeed. But she knows he takes his school seriously - he takes hers seriously, too, sits at the table every night while she does her homework, answers her questions, even sometimes explains his own work to her if she expresses interest. But he's careful to schedule his classes and meetings during the day, so he can be home when the bus drops her off at the end of the street. Late meetings are unusual.

"No," he answers. "It's..." He shakes his head. "Nothing important. I should be home by six." He's trying to look casual and failing utterly. The knot in Rey's tummy flares back to life, and she wants to cry without quite understanding why. Ben is _lying_ , but she lacks whatever it would take to call him on it.

"I'll start dinner," she says, and runs out the door before the tears can fall, slamming the door behind her.

*~*~*

When Rey arrives home after school the house is cold and dark, empty and lonely without Ben in it. She throws herself into her homework, and by the time Ben pulls into the driveway at five minutes past six she's done with everything but her English flash cards and dinner is almost finished. It's just spaghetti with a meat sauce, nothing fancy although she knows it's another favorite of her brother's.

He comes in the front door and she listens to him hang up his jacket in the closet and his boots dropping to the floor before he comes in and washes his hands at the sink. He's changed his clothes since the morning, which is strange; when she left the house he was wearing jeans, and now he's wearing sweatpants. She's not sure what to make of it - another part of his recent weirdness, although she can't imagine what it would have to do with her.

"That smells great, I'm starving," he says, leans down and gives her a peck on the cheek. It's the first time he's kissed her in days, since she started bleeding - she doesn't count the morning kisses on her head, since his lips don't even touch her skin. She grins, gives the sauce a stir, and he shocks her by grasping her by the chin and turning her head so he can press a kiss against her mouth.

"Oh!" She cries out in surprise, but the noise is cut off by his tongue, insistent, darting past her lips and pressing against her own. She drops the wooden spoon into the saucepan and wraps her arms around his middle, humming as his arms wrap around her shoulders in turn, pulling her close. They kiss until the timer on the microwave beeps, announcing that it's time to strain the spaghetti. Only then does Ben let go and step back, gazing down at her with red cheeks and adoration in his eyes.

"I guess your meeting went well?" Rey asks shyly, and Ben's face flushes even more, staining even the tips of his ears scarlet.

"It did," he says, moving towards the table. "And it was an appointment, not a meeting. I'll tell you after dinner, okay?"

Rey quickly plates their food and joins Ben at the table. As they eat they make small talk, Ben questions Rey about school - did she turn in that report, what book she'll be reading next in English, how she felt about the test in Social Studies - until he pushes his empty plate away and holds in a satisfying burp. Rey eats more quickly than Ben, but answering his questions slowed her down, and he waits patiently in silence while she finishes her own meal. Once they're both done he puts the plates in the dishwasher and returns to the table.

"I'm sorry I've been... weird," he finally says, and pauses, looking at Rey with his eyebrows raised.

"Are you mad at me? Or like, grossed out? Because..." she gestures at her lap.

"No!" He says, suddenly, insistently. "Not at all. To the contrary..." He sighs, puffs out his cheeks, runs a hand through his hair and leans forward, winces, then leans back, his knees spread wide under the table. "I like it?" He says slowly, like it's a question.

"You like my period?" She must misunderstand what he means, because that? Is _gross_. Isn't it? But he nods at her question.

"Yeah. Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are. That's not something I've thought about before. But when you told me..." he shrugs, takes a deep breath, "the first thing I thought is that I wanted to see."

The thought of this - of Ben laying her down on her back and spreading her legs so he can see her menstrual blood leaking out of her, staining her thighs and the crack of her butt - makes Rey's stomach churn, but it also brings a familiar warmth lower in her belly. Before she can consider it she opens her mouth and says, "You can see it. If you want."

"Shit," he says, eyes wide, then shakes his head and amends, "I mean crap. Rey." She grins at his slip-up; he hates swearing in front of her even though she just turned thirteen and she's heard much worse at school. "That's not all, though."

Rey straightens up in her chair. What else could there be?

"When you start having a regular period, it means you're fertile. You know what that means?"

Rey is struck with sudden understanding, and it hits her like a glass of cold water to the face. That makes _so much sense_ and she's angry at herself for not thinking of it. "It means I can get pregnant," she says, answering his question. "That I could have a baby."

"That _we_ could have a baby," Ben amends. "And that would be bad."

Rey nods. It would be bad. She knows there are girls in the higher grades at her school who have had babies, and they become pariahs, even though there's a school day care and even when their parents are supportive. Rey doesn't have parents, she only has Ben, and she can't imagine what might happen if she got pregnant and they found out her older brother was the father. They'd take him away, probably, send him to jail forever and ever. She can't even bear the thought of it, and hot tears are falling down her cheeks before she realizes it.

"So we have to stop?" She burbles, scrubbing at her face. "No more kissing? No more tucking me in?"

"Oh, sweetheart, no." Ben appears in her line of sight, kneeling at her feet, wiping her tears away with his own finger. "That's not what I meant at all. And that's why I had my appointment today."

"What?" It's been one thing after another for Rey, and now they're back to Ben's appointment, and she's having a little trouble keeping up.

"I went to the doctor. I had a little surgery."

"Surgery!" Rey's head fills immediately with images from videos from science class, slimy gross and blood and guts, but Ben takes her hands and holds them tight.

"A vasectomy. Do you know what that is?"

"No," she shakes her head, but makes a connection with Ben's change of bottoms and wonders if that might be part of it. "Did it hurt?"

"No, baby, it didn't hurt." He starts to explain the procedure. Rey catches _sterilization_ and _vasa deferentia_ , but it's too much and Ben seems to understand that.

"It means I can't make a baby," he finally says. "I'm sterile."

"No babies. So you can still tuck me in?"

"Yes, sweetheart," he says, smile growing. "I can still tuck you in."

"Good. I've missed you tucking me in." She reaches out and puts her hands on his shoulders, and he sets his palms on her knees, just below the hem of her skirt.

"I've missed it, too." He strokes his thumbs gently along the inside of her knees. "I've missed you. I'm sorry I've been weird."

"You could have talked to me, Ben." Rey strokes her thumbs along the sides of Ben's neck, her movements mirroring his. "You can always talk to me. I'm your sister, I love you. I'm here for you."

"I love you too, Rey. My baby sister."

"Not a baby anymore," she says softly, and Ben leans forward and kisses her. She moans into his mouth, welcoming his tongue and tilting her head, enjoying the sensation of his soft lips sliding against hers. While they kiss Ben's hands drift further up her thighs, under her skirt, and she spreads her legs to make room for them, tucks her feet behind the chair legs to hold them in place. While he feels her up Rey moves her hands into her brother's hair, scraping her nails against his scalp and then fisting her hands in it and tugging, exactly the way she knows he likes it. After one especially violent tug he bites her lip, and she gasps and pulls away. Ben's face is shocked, and he opens his mouth to apologize but Rey interrupts him before he can say anything. "I'm still bleeding," she whispers, "If you want to see. It's probably time for me to change the pad anyway."

Ben falls back, sets his butt on his heels. His penis, on its way towards full hardness, is visible down the leg of his sweatpants, and the sight makes Rey's mouth water. Ben sees her looking, and lays his hand over it.

"No action for a week for me, I'm afraid. But that doesn't mean that I can't play with you."

Rey smirks down at him, reclaims her feet and pulls her knees together, preparing to stand up so they can go to her bedroom, or maybe his, but Ben is too fast for her. She squeals as he grabs her around her thighs and drags her towards him until her butt hangs off the edge of the chair; she grips the sides of the seat to keep herself from sliding off entirely. He reaches up under her skirt and tugs her panties down, leaving her legs draped over his shoulders. Once they're off he turns them inside out and examines the pad, one of the thinnest ones, which is bunched up a bit from being between her legs and which is thoroughly soaked, heavy and covered with rust-colored stains. He rubs it with his thumb, then sniffs it, touches it with his tongue. Rey is disgusted and horrified, and she's also incredibly turned on. She wiggles down against the edge of the seat, trying to ease some of the warm pressure building between her legs. It doesn't work.

"Ben," she gasps, "Brother. Are you going to tuck me in?"

He drags his attention from the soiled pad back to her. "Oh, baby sister," he murmurs, his voice dark and smooth. "I'm going to do this right here."

They've never done anything like this outside of a bedroom before, and the thought of doing it out here in the kitchen makes Rey's heart beat faster with excitement. It's not like anybody will see them - their parents are long gone, and the windows aren't visible to the neighbors - but it's still new and exciting and forbidden. So when Ben returns his hands to her thighs and gently encourages her to part them, she follows his lead. Her skirt, bunched around her waist, blocks her view of herself, but she takes pleasure watching Ben's face as he pushes her knees and opens her up to the cool air of the room. It's not a comfortable position, folded up over herself, but it's worth it for Ben's response. His eyes light up, and he smiles in unrestrained joy.

"Fuck," he says, not amending his language this time. " _Fuck_ , little sister, look at this." He releases her left knee and slides his finger down through her folds and across her opening. When he lifts it up it's stained a deep red. "Next month I'm gonna fuck you in your blood. Get my cock all slick and red in you. I'm gonna come in you, mix my cum up with your blood and eat it out of your cunt."

Rey's head swims, she has to remind herself to breathe. This is not how Ben usually talks to her; he's her sweet older brother, she knows what they do when he tucks her into bed at night is sex but he doesn’t use words like _that_. He’ll tell her she’s pretty or sweet, ask her if she wants to _make love_ , whisper how good she makes him feel, encourage her to share what makes her feel good, too. But these words… _fuck_ and _cum_ , _cock_ and _cunt_ , these are grown-up words - _porn words_ \- and hearing them directed at herself, from Ben, makes her feel grown-up, too. Any disgust she feels about her blood is washed away by the warm tide of those words.

"Yes," she says. "Please. Please do that to me."

He grins at her and sucks her claret from his finger. "In a month," he murmurs. "It'll be a week before I can fuck you again at all. But I'll lick you now."

He starts slowly and gently, as always, licking and sucking her lips until her legs shake and she's begging for him to suck her clit. He holds her open with his thumbs, which forces her to let go of the chair and hold her knees up to her shoulders instead. His hands keep her steady, but instead of attending to her clit when she begs for it he moves further down. He eats her, _devours_ her, laps inside her with his tongue like an anteater making banquet. His tongue is fine but it’s not enough, not hard or thick or long enough to reach her where she needs it. She misses the heavy slide of him inside her, his _cock_ , she can say it now, and she yearns for it, cries for it, tears on her face that she can’t wipe away this time.

Ben comes up for breath laughing, his chin and cheeks and nose shining and wet with spit and juice and blood.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he moans, sticking his tongue out to lick at his chin. “You taste amazing. _Amazing_. I’m gonna do this every month.”

“Ben!” She says, her voice raising itself into a shriek. “Wanna come. _Please_ , brother please. Make me come.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you do, don’t you. You’re such a good girl, letting me eat your bloody cunt in the kitchen, aren’t you.” She nods, _uh huh, uh huh_ , and then he slides a finger inside her and strokes at that spot that always makes her wail, and she does. She wails like a baby, wails and weeps, and Ben laughs. “My good little sister. Gonna make you come now.” He leans back down, carefully takes her clit in the thick of his lips, suckles gently once, twice, three times, and then _sucks_ , drawing the sensitive bud hard like he’s sucking a milkshake through a straw, and Rey is done. She comes hard, yelling and shaking and weeping, and he works her through it. He doesn’t stop, though, keeps going with his finger and his mouth, and she’s so oversensitive she thinks she’s going to die until she comes a second time, so hard that she sees stars, and she almost falls out of the chair.

“I have you, baby sister, I have you,” Ben coos, catching her before she collapses and pulling her into his lap.

“Ben,” she says, still catching her breath. “Hey.” She grabs him by the hair, pulls his face to hers, and licks his face and mouth in broad strokes until he’s clean, no red left aside from the flush in his cheeks. “Tastes weird,” she says, taking one last lick before burying her face into Ben’s neck.

“Tastes good,” Ben counters. “Tastes like you.”

Rey hums. “I’ll lick it off your cock next month.” The word sounds strange in her mouth, and the idea does too; she’s had sex with her brother with her mouth and between her legs, but she’s never done the one after the other and the idea intrigues her. She’s not sure how she expects Ben to respond to this, but he just smiles and gives her a kiss.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

Rey snuggles into her brother, and he holds her closer, and she considers that maybe getting older isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
